The proposed work will continue the study of the effects of ozone on cultured rat lung cells. Lung macrophages will be studied for their response to ozone in terms of morphology, function and organelle injury. Lung fibroblasts will be similarly studied. After having established the susceptibility of the above lung cell types to ozone-produced injury, the individual cell types will be studied for their interaction with one another relative to ozone exposure.